Yanille Agility Dungeon
North of Yanille is a small shack with some Webs blocking the entrance. Slash them with a sharp weapon and you'll be able to enter the Agility Dungeon, mainly used for Herblore and Combat training. At the entrance are some Giant Bats, and a Balancing Ledge. Cross it and you'll find some Chaos Druids for Herblore training. Don't use the Prayer Altar unless you want to fall into a pit of Poison Spiders! Past the Druids are some Monkey Bars, which lead to another room with more Chaos Druids. The door to the south leads to the Yanille Bank, but it requires level 82 Thieving to open. Continuing east and down the stairs, you'll find Salarin the Twisted. He can only be killed with Strike spells, and he sometimes drops a Sinister Key. This allows you to open the Sinister Chest past the Pipe that contains various Herbs including Torstol. Yanille Agility Dungeon Obstacle Agility Level Agility Experience Balancing Ledge 40 23 Pipe 49 7 Monkey Bars 57 20 Pile of Rubble 67 5 Dorgesh-Kaan Agility Course Nestled in the underground city of Dorgesh-Kaan is a high level agility course. The course requires level 80 Agility, 70 Ranged, and you must have completed the Death to the Dorgeshuun Quest. You will also need a light source to use the course. The Task In this task you help Turgall by getting objects from the Power Station. Turgall will give you a Wrench, and he will ask you to bring him certain materials which are located around the agility course. Some items he requests are heavy, and other items are fragile. To obtain a fragile item, use the Wrench on the Console in the power station. For heavier items, use your Wrench on the boiler. Returning to Turgall There are two routes which your runescape accounts can take to return to Turgall. For more fragile items, you must use a grappling hook. This requires a Mithril Crossbow or better, and a Grapple Hook, and you will receive bonus Ranging experience for using it. Heavier items, on the other hand, are too heavy to bring with you on a grappling hook. You'll need to take a longer path back to Turgall, but you will receive more Agility experience. Lap bonuses are received upon giving the object to Turgall. If you take the tunnel both ways (most agility xp) you would get 159 (each way) and a bonus of 1,216 (each way) total xp for a complete lap: 2,750 Agility experience so it will save you a lot of runescape gold and time on power leveling this skill. The Objects Fragile: Capacitor Fuse Meter Heavy: Cog Lever Power Box The Obstacles Dorgesh-Kaan Agility Course Obstacle Agility Level Agility Experience Grapple Hook 70 18 Agility 18 Ranged 18 Strength Cable Balance 70 25 Cable Swing 70 22 Ladder Swing 70 25 Jutting Wall 70 7.5 Tunnel 70 7.5 One-Way Lap (Tunnel) 70 159 One-Way Lap (Grappling Hook) 70 54 Agility 54 Ranged 54 Strength One-Way Lap Bonus (Tunnel) 70 1,216 One-Way Lap Bonus (Grappling Hook) 70 0 Agility 571 Ranged